


spending time with you is kind of my favorite

by LilacMist



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, quality time as a love language, respecting boundaries, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: it's a plaguemona oneshotwe're starving out here
Relationships: Mona/Plague Knight, background percy/magicist to curse your souls
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	spending time with you is kind of my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> grab ur juice  
> no beta we die like men

The magicist's _excited voice_ is like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were _dating!_ That explains so much!"

Mona visibly cringes, squeezing the handle on her lever harder than usual. She wasn't hiding her relationship with Plague Knight, per se, but she certainly wasn't excited when Percy and the Magicist started prodding for details on her love life. She turns to her partner beside her, and he looks even more uncomfortable than she feels. He's twiddling his thumbs and tapping his feet, glancing toward the exit to try and make a quick escape. Maybe she can buy him some time.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for about..." Mona counts on her fingers, "...six months?"

"How adorable! I can't believe we didn't know!" the Magicist gushes. "You two are... you're both... well... perfect for each other?! Don't you think so, Percy?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Percy practically yells. He grins proudly and babbles on, "I bet Plague Knight used all of my impeccable romance tips to woo her! Perhaps he started by hand-feeding her oats and gently stroking her hair. Or he could have..."

Mona sighs and relaxes a bit. Percy isn't even paying attention to them, now. He's off in his own little world. She waves her hand over at Plague Knight, who nods and quickly starts tiptoeing out of the lab. They will be able to laugh about this later, she's sure, but for now, she needs to think of a way to get their friends onto the torque lifts and out of their hair.

"...drawing her close, ever so tenderly. I'm curious: is that how your first kiss went?"

Mona chokes on air.

Plague Knight trips and falls flat on his face.

"Our...first kiss...?" Mona asks after catching her breath. 

The Magicist's eyes light up, filled with mischief (and a hint of smugness). "Don't tell me you two haven't kissed yet!"

Plague Knight squeaks but doesn't move from the floor.

Mona grips the lever so tightly, her knuckles turn white. "We... We haven't. And that's our business."

Percy whinnies and nods in agreement. "That it is, Mona. Although, if you need pointers--"

"We'll come to you, first," she quickly interjects. "I'm sure you're...quite the...expert..." she trails off with a shudder.

The Magicist beams and casts a sultry glance at her hoofed lover. "Oh, believe me, he is!"

The mental image of Percy making out with the Magicist will be forever burned into Mona's brain.

***

After far too much uncomfortable small talk, Percy and the Magicist finally excused themselves from the lab.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look Percy in the eye again," Plague Knight groans, holding his head in his hands.

"Don't remind me. I'll hurl," Mona warns.

Plague Knight's shoulders relax, and he giggles. "Hee hee, it wouldn't be the first time you lost your lunch in the lab!"

"Listen, the Goatician bought for everyone in the Juice Bar, and I wasn't going to turn down free food!"

"Fifteen minutes before your shift ended? You couldn't have shown any restraint?"

"Those onion rings were so good! I will never, ever regret eating them. You know me, Plaguey. I always go all in."

Plague Knight is still laughing, doubled over and holding his stomach. "I... hee hee... guess you're right!" he admits in between huge breaths. "It's... It's something I love about you..."

Mona's confident smirk is replaced by a shy smile. "Ha... that's sweet of you to say." She sits down on the floor, and he sits down with her, lacing his fingers with hers.

She doesn't know how long they have been sitting there when Plague Knight, barely over a whisper, squeaks, "M-mona?"

"Yeah? What's up?" She glances over at him and sees his knees pulled up to his mask.

"It's about what Percy said earlier," he mumbles, hugging his knees tighter. "Would you... would you... want to? K-kiss me, I mean?"

Mona bites her lip and feels her face heat up. _Of course_ she wants to. Heck, she wanted to before they started dating. She's been ready, but...

"I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for," she says, squeezing his hand. "I like this. It's nice." Plague Knight picks his head up a little and looks over at her. She continues, "And if this is as far as we ever go, that's fine by me. Spending time with you is kind of my favorite, no matter what we're doing."

Plague Knight scoots even closer and rests his head on Mona's shoulder. "Thanks, Mona. I... don't think I'm ready yet," he mumbles quietly.

Mona lets her head lower onto his. "This is perfect." She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, feeling her consciousness begin to slip away.

"Mona?"

"Yeah?"

A pause, then a soft "I love you."

Mona smiles and whispers "I love you, too."


End file.
